


1001 Riddles

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Love/Hate, M/M, Riddles, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: After defeating Sofia Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot deals with his loneliness in an unconventional way. The Penguin has some poor soul brought to him each month to act as his “pal” for the day only to be killed by morning. Edward Nygma comes up with a plan to put a stop to this. He volunteers to be next, but on one condition: Oswald can only kill him once he can answer his riddle.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward sat at the bar watching Grundy fight his latest match in the ring. Aside from the loud chanting of “stop hitting yourself” (which still had not gotten old), he could hear other quieter conversations around him. He liked to listen in on these conversations as a way of gaining information about the goings on in Gotham. Edward had heard all about how the war between Penguin and Sofia Falcone had ended. Oswald had come out the victor (mainly thanks to Victor Zsasz) and ruled Gotham’s underworld once more. Sofia had ultimately been her own undoing it turned out. When Zsasz had found out that it was Sofia rather than Oswald who had her father killed, he had turned on her instantly. Strangely though, Zsasz had not killed her. She was still a Falcone and many speculated that was the only reason she still lived. After her confrontation with him she had fled Gotham, but not before Zsasz had given her an injury so severe that there was little likelihood of her ever coming back to Gotham or being able to seize control again.  
  
This was just some of the interesting information Edward collected as he leaned against the counter. Some of the best information came from the gossip and rumors shared between those who were intoxicated. Alcohol had the effect of making people less weary of eavesdroppers. It was in this way that Edward first began to hear the strange rumors surrounding his once friend, now enemy, the Penguin.  
  
“It’s strange.” Edward heard the woman say to her friend, “they say anyone who gets close to him is found dead by morning.”  
  
“what do you mean?” the other woman leaned forward in interest. Edward found that his interest was piqued as well.  
  
“Well, they say the man spends most nights drinking alone at his club. Occasionally though, he will seek out companionship, someone to share a drink with. And who would dare say no to the Penguin. The next day another body is found. It seems another one of the Penguin’s “friends” is found dead about once per month. Not just dead…murdered.” The woman paused for dramatic effect eliciting an astonished gasp from her friend.  
  
“How strange indeed.” Her friend replied, “What could be the reason for it?”  
  
“That’s the really intriguing part.” The woman answered, “Some speculate that maybe some enemy of his is attempting to weaken him with loneliness. Some say that love is the Penguin's weakness. I don’t buy it. A man cold enough to kill a child doesn’t have a heart. I think he kills them himself. Probably gets off on it.”  
  
The woman finishes her drink and then the two are walking away continuing their conversation as they go. Edward remained at the bar pondering over what he had heard. He continued to hear similar conversations in the following days confirming what he'd overheard from the two women. It seemed that the woman's speculation was right. It seemed that Oswald was responsible for the deaths, though there was no hard evidence against him. He was too good at covering his tracks. But it was all so strange. The Penguin on a killing spree? Edward knew the man enjoyed killing, but he never knew him to do such without purpose behind it. To get revenge, lost his temper, to get ahead. There was always a reason to kill. None of the victims seemed to fit in with the usual reason for killing. As far as Ed could tell, they were all random people. He sifted through the information, along with what he knew about Oswald, trying to puzzle out the motive behind such bizarre behavior. He knew Oswald had a heart. After all he was the one who broke it.  
  
Looking back at Oswald’s past provided some clarification as a pattern began to emerge. For a long time the only person Oswald had cared for, loved, was his mother. She had been taken hostage in order to control Oswald and later killed. Oswald had thought of Jim as a friend after the man spared his life. Aside from that one kindness, however, Jim had used the relationship in a very one sided manner and even betrayed him. Oswald had been reunited with his father only to lose him again to his murderous step family. Oswald had cared for Ed, twisted as his expression of love had been. Ed knew Oswald perceived his actions as a betrayal. He had even managed to use his dead father against him. After that nobody had managed to get close to Oswald again, until Sofia. And that relationship had ended in betrayal as well. As for the boy Oswald had murdered, maybe that was where this had all started. He had heard that Oswald had developed an attachment to some mute orphan. When Sofia had tried to use the boy as a bargaining chip, Oswald had ended his life by his own hand. Apparently, he would not be controlled by love any longer. The pattern was clear. Love never went well for Oswald. It either ended in betrayal or the object of his love being used against him.  
  
Edward felt a twinge of pity for the man. If it had not been for Oswald's own betrayal towards Ed, he may even have felt some guilt in the part he played in the pattern. But Oswald had started it. He had it coming. It did not stop Edward from missing what they had before. With all of this in mind, an idea occurred to Edward, a reason behind Oswald's actions. Like he had been after he killed Oswald, the man was lonely. He was seeking companionship the way Edward had sought out a mentor. It did not seem to be going well for his would be companions. It would be another month and several rumors later that he would learn he was only half right. Oswald was not looking the same way Ed had looked for a mentor. Edward had spared the life of the man who could finally answer his riddle. Oswald had no intention of sparing any who got close to him and before long he was actively avoided by all except those who worked under him. The deaths had not ceased, however. The Penguin had some poor soul brought to him each month to act as his “pal” for the day, and like the others was dead by morning. Upon hearing these latest rumors, Edward became convinced this was a sign of Oswald breaking.  
  
It was not until Oswald's actions threatened to personally impact his own friends that Edward made a bold decision to try and do something about it. The latest victim had been one of Lee's patients. Though Edward had thought of the man as no more than scum, his death had greatly impacted Lee. No matter what the person's background, whenever someone was under her care, she considered it her responsibility to see to their health. She was going to talk to the Penguin.  
  
“That's ridiculous. The Penguin is not going to just stop because you ask him nicely.” Edward said.  
  
“I'm not an idiot, Ed. But I have to do something.” Lee replied.  
  
“Are you out of your mind?!” Edward was practically shouting at this point, “You don’t change his mind! What if you become his next victim? The man has clearly lost it!”  
  
“So I should just wait for him to kill again? Who will it be next time? No, there must be something I can do.”  
  
Edward could see he wasn’t going to be able to change her mind. He sat silently deep in thought as an idea began to take shape.  
  
“What if I'm next? You can’t do anything but maybe I can.” Ed said in a rush.  
  
“What are you talking about? He’ll freeze you again at best or just kill you at worst. At least I’m not already his enemy.” Lee countered, confused by Ed's response.  
  
“True. But I have a plan that only I can accomplish. Besides, if he wanted me dead that badly he would have come after me again and he hasn’t.”

Lee pondered this for a moment, a slight frown on her face. She did not like it, but she also knew that once Ed made up his mind on something there was no stopping him. She sighed before finally relenting, “Fine. But if you end up an ice cube, I’ll have to come rescue you.”  
  
“Thanks, Lee. That’s reassuring.” Ed said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward felt apprehensive as he strolled into the iceberg lounge, trying to appear more confident than he felt. He looked around but saw no sign of Oswald anywhere. Maybe he's out. He does, however, see a man with a clipboard jotting something down. He walks over to him to get information about Oswald's whereabouts, but is spared the trouble.  
  
“Edward Nygma. Never thought we would see you here voluntarily.” Said the man without looking up from the clipboard, “I would advise you to leave before he discovers you are here, but I’m afraid it’s too late for that.”  
  
The man turned away, exiting the room. Edward watched him go feeling uneasy from his words. So Oswald knew he was here?  
  
“Hello, Ed.” Edward heard the sinister voice right behind him. He whirled around in surprise to face it’s source, Oswald, “I hope you missed being frozen because you have proven letting you go was a mistake.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Edward asked genuinely confused.  
  
“That little show of yours. In the Narrows! You know if you want to be the center of attention that badly I will gladly put you back in your frozen display. VICTOR!”  
  
“No! Wait! Oswald, hear me out first.” Edward cried reaching out to touch Oswald's shoulder. The man smacked his hand away coldly. It was all so familiar, though now the roles were reversed.  
  
“Please. Just listen to me.” Edward pleaded.  
  
“Beg me.”  
  
“What?” Edward asked dumbfounded.  
  
“I said beg. Get on your knees and beg! Then maybe I’ll hear you out before I freeze you.” As he said this, the corners of his mouth turned up into a cruel smile. It was all so humiliating, but Edward could see that Oswald was serious. He couldn’t have known that it was merely a bluff on Oswald’s part, now believing that the man hated him. Slowly, he dropped down to his knees as he was told and began to beg, “Please, Oswald, do not freeze me and listen to me.”  
  
“You don’t sound very sincere. You must really like being frozen.”  
  
Edward swallowed the lump of fear in his throat down and tried again in a more pitiful tone, “Please, Oswald. Please don’t freeze me again. I can’t do that again.” At this point, he sounded broken, “Please, hear what I have to say? Don’t freeze m…”  
  
He was cut off abruptly by Oswald hauling him back up to his feet.  
  
“Get up. It’s enough. I’ll listen.”  
  
He spent some time explaining how he had heard the rumors about Oswald and how Lee had reacted when his habits had begun effecting her people in the Narrows. Oswald had sat listening to Ed's explanation for his presence in the lounge with an almost bored expression on his face.  
  
“So? That does not explain why YOU are here. Do you think you can stop me? You can’t even do anything to protect yourself.” He responded once Ed was finished speaking.  
  
“I'm not here to stop you. I’m here...” Edward paused a moment, “to offer myself to be next.”  
  
Oswald could not stop the dumbfounded look from appearing on his face. He could not have heard that properly.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I thought I made that pretty clear. I’m offering to be your next ‘friend.’” Edward replied.  
  
“You do realize that would mean I’m going to kill you tonight? Like the others.”  
  
“That’s why I have one condition.”  
  
Oswald frowned, “I could just kill you now. You are in no position to bargain, Ed.”  
  
“Come on Oswald. Aren’t you curious what my condition is?”  
  
“Frankly, no. I’m not. I’m tired of playing games with you, Ed. Give me one good reason not to put you back in ice.”  
  
Edward was lost for words for a moment not knowing how to respond to this. Perhaps Lee was right. Maybe this was a bad idea. He may have underestimated Oswald's hatred for him. He took a steadying breath and tried a different approach.  
  
“I have my condition, but I can also offer something in return.”  
  
“What could you possibly have that I would want?” Oswald asked sarcastically.  
  
“Control of the Narrows.” Ed blurted.  
  
“That’s not really yours to bargain with. As I understand, the Narrows are under Leslie's control.” Oswald stated, but Edward could tell He had the man's attention now. Oswald had the power to take the Narrows by force if he wanted, but not without casualties. Having control handed over peacefully would definitely be preferable.  
  
“But I’m here to begin with for Lee. If you agree to my terms, I assure you Lee will honor the agreement as well.” Edward replied.  
  
“What term?” Oswald asked.  
  
“Before you kill me, I get to ask you a riddle. If you get it wrong, I get to live another day. If you get it right, you kill me. Also, Lee controls the Narrows until you can answer my riddle correctly.”  
  
“I know you, Ed. Do you really think I won’t be able to answer your stupid riddles.” Oswald sneered.  
  
“If you’re so confident, then you should have no problem agreeing to do this.” Edward countered.  
  
Edward watched Oswald's face as the man took in his offer. Edward was not nearly as confident as he sounded. What if Oswald refused and killed him anyway? Or worse, froze him once more? He repressed the urge to shiver, trying to focus on reading Oswald's expression. Finally…  
  
“Deal.” Oswald said reaching out his hand to shake on it. Edward grasped his hand in return, a relieved smile spreading on his face. But what had he got himself into?  
  
After reaching their agreement, the two sat in awkward silence for some time. Edward was here to act as a friend not an enemy. It was something neither of them was used to any longer and Edward wasn't sure he remembered how. He cleared his throat before awkwardly attempting conversation, “So how have you been?”  
  
“Really? That’s the best you can do?” Oswald scoffed.  
  
“Could I get a drink?” Edward asked abruptly. He knew he needed to stay sharp if he was going to stump Oswald with a riddle later, but just one drink might help him relax enough to make it through the end of this.  
  
“It’s a little early for that, the lounge isn't even open yet.” The Penguin mumbled, even as he hobbled across the room towards the bar, “What will you have?”  
  
“Whatever you're having. Its better not to drink alone.” Ed chuckled nervously. The reality was he thought it might give him an advantage if Oswald got drunk.  
  
A few hours and several drinks later, Edward and Oswald were actually managing to have civil conversation rather than the usual taunting and bickering they had become accustomed to. The alcohol helped them both loosen up and before long, Oswald was prattling on about his most recent criminal achievements. The man loved to brag and felt he finally had a worthy audience in Edward. Although a total show off himself, Edward found he was happy to sit back and just listen. He really had missed this. For just a moment he was able to forget all that had happened between them and imagine that they were still friends. Two friends sharing a drink and laughing at the incompetence of the GCPD. But then Edward caught site of his former frozen perch in the center of the lounge and the illusion was broken.  
  
“Why did you really let me go?” Edward hadn't planned on asking this. It was a risky topic, but his curiosity got the better of him. He felt his mouth go dry, but continued anyway, “You said it was for revenge, but that doesn't make any sense. I didn't realize it back then because of the damage to my mind, but I realize it now. You're revenge is always lethal, so it couldn't be that.”  
  
To his surprise, Oswald did not immediately deny his reasoning. Instead the man was quiet, looking thoughtfully down at the counter as if trying to sort through his own thoughts. Maybe he had never considered the possibility that he had not really intended revenge on Ed. Maybe he thought he had and was only now realizing how little sense his actions made if that were true.  
  
“Maybe you're right.” Oswald finally replied, “But you proved to me that showing any mercy was a mistake. A mistake that won't happen again.”  
  
Edward frowned, regretting bringing up the topic. He was about to attempt a change of subject, but Oswald shut him down, “Now I have some business to attend to before the lounge opens. You can ask me your riddle after I close for the night. Until then, you are free to do as you wish for the time you have left.”  
  
Edward watched him go, mentally kicking himself. Things had been going so smoothly before he ruined the mood. He had hoped to continue conversing for the remainder of the night, subtly urging Oswald to drink more. A drunk Oswald would be easier to outwit when it came time to deliver his riddle. Still he was confident in his mental abilities and tried not to let the setback bother him too much. He could not banish his nerves completely however. After all, Oswald really knew him and had always been the only one he felt could match him intellectually. He would use the remaining time he had to come up with his most complex riddle yet! But first he would go see Lee and tell her about everything that had occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed tries to think of a riddle for Oswald. Grundy is helpful.

"YOU DID WHAT?!”  
  
“Listen, Lee, it was the only way. He was going to freeze me again and I panicked.” Edward animatedly waved his hands as he talked, “Besides, I don't intend to lose, so no harm done.”  
  
“Well, what’s done is done. But you better be right about not losing.” Lee chastised, punching his arm for emphasis.  
  
Ow. Edward rubbed the spot. Well, that could have gone better. He knew Lee wasn't really angry with him, but he had just given her more to worry about. It was no longer just his life on the line. He felt some remorse for this, but really did believe he was doing the right thing. The whole reason this was happening in the first place was because he had been trying to protect Lee. He would not lose to Oswald; he wouldn't let her down.  
  
He had gotten close to Lee since he and Grundy had arrived at the Narrows. It was strange how easily they fell back into friendship even after everything he had done to her. He still wasn’t sure exactly how she had managed to forgive him. He had never even properly apologized. He had long ago accepted what had happened with Kristin without regret, but maybe he felt some remorse for how it had effected his friendship with Lee. She really was the only one who was genuinely nice to him at the GCPD. If not for his infatuation with Kringle, he may have even had something of a crush on her. Maybe he was in love with her like his other self said. Maybe...  
  
He had not really considered it before, his mind had been too consumed by thoughts of revenge on Oswald. He spent so much time thinking about Oswald. And here he was again. Oswald, once more the center of his attention, Edward thought as he paced his room. He still had to come up with a riddle capable of stumping Oswald. He did not have time to dwell on the possibility of feelings. He would not allow himself to believe this would be easy. That he could just come up with something on the spot as he usually did and everything go his way. It was that kind of smug attitude that had gotten him frozen before. Though riddles were not a strong point of Oswald's, it would not do to underestimate him. Oswald had a way of beating expectations in the most surprising of ways.  
  
Frustrated, Edward grabbed a pen and notepad laying on the table next to him and began scribbling words furiously across the page. Maybe a trick question? What’s black and white and red all over? Obvious answer, newspaper. His answer, a dead penguin. No that would send entirely the wrong message. What goes up when rain comes down? No, no, no. There was no way Oswald wouldn't get that one. Umbrellas were kind of his thing after all. He chewed on the pen trying to concentrate.  
  
“It won't work.” He heard the familiar voice of his own self doubt laughing at him. He turned to face the mirror already knowing what to expect. And there he was, the other Ed, dressed in sparkling green.  
  
“He knows how your mind works. He has you all figured out just like he will figure out whatever riddle you come up with.” Says the man in the mirror.  
  
“I don't have time for this. If you can't say something helpful, then just go away.” He replied in a clipped tone.  
  
“Come on, Eddie. You know that never works.” His mirror self smirks, “Just give in. He may know you, but he doesn't know me. Become the Riddler again and together we can easily outsmart the bird.”  
  
“If I recall correctly, it was the Riddler Oswald froze at the docks that day. I don’t need your help!” Ed shouted.  
  
“Ed okay?” Grundy asked, his large body barely contained in the frame of the door. How Ed hadn't heard him enter he couldn't figure out. There was nothing quiet about Grundy.  
  
“No, I mean, I'm fine.”  
  
“Ed sound mad.” Grundy presses.  
  
“Maybe I am going mad.” Edward admits with a sigh. Grundy scratches his head in confusion at this. He doesn’t really get what Ed is talking about or who he was talking to before, but he doesn't like to see his friend unhappy. He squeezes through the doorway and wraps his massive arms around the scrawny man. The hug is surprisingly gentle.  
  
“When being used I am thrown away. When taken back I can't be used. What am I?” Ed murmured.  
  
“Grundy don't understand Ed.”  
  
“You understand me better than you think you do. The answer is an anchor. Thanks for bringing me back to reality big guy.” Ed says patting his back affectionately. He might not be the brightest, but Grundy had a way of restoring his confidence. And he always seemed to be around to ground him whenever Edward felt himself spiraling out of control. Edward laughed bitterly, realizing he had once felt the same way about Oswald. Well, he certainly didn't feel that way now, which is what made it perfect. If he really new Edward, as he claimed to, then Oswald would never guess the answer. Edward smiled as he told Grundy, “and I think you may have helped me solve my problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Ed finally asks Oswald the first riddle. The answer is surprising. So... I originally intended this to be an alternative joke chapter but ended up liking it better than what I originally planned. Sorry about this. I really went back and forth on whether to post this or go with my original plan. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

He arrived back at the Iceberg Lounge an hour before closing. Even this late into the night the place was packed. Edward threaded his way through the crowd making his way to the bar. Maybe a drink would calm his nerves. He was sure his plan would work, but could not seem to get the fluttering feeling in his stomach to settle.  
  
As he approached the bar, he caught sight of Oswald perched in a secluded booth, alone. With his reputation as of late, this was of no surprise. Expected or not, Edward couldn't help thinking the man looked forlorn. He ordered two drinks, one for himself and the other a peace offering for Oswald. This could be the first of many steps towards achieving his plan.  
  
“Did you know finding a lone penguin is rare? They are considered among the most social of all birds. A lone penguin is usually lost, though there are stories of suicidal penguins wandering off intentionally.” The words spilled from his mouth, an attempt to break the ice. He gave Oswald a friendly smile as he offered him the drink.  
  
“What do you want, Nygma?” Oswald asked, his tone indicating his distrust. He pushed the drink aside and glared up at Edward. Edward licked his lips nervously as he sat down opposite him.  
  
“I…nothing… just thought you could use the company. That was part of the deal was it not?”  
  
Oswald looked unconvinced but shrugged, “If that’s how you want to spend your last moments.”  
  
“It is.” Edward replied simply. He was somewhat surprised to find he meant it. Not just for the sake of his plan, but that he genuinely wanted to spend time with Oswald. He did, however wish it was under better circumstances without the threat of death looming over him.  
  
Oswald's eyes had widened slightly at his response, his expression somewhere between hope and disbelief, before settling back into a cold, neutral mask. If he had not been watching so closely, Edward would have missed it. After this, the two sat silently, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.  
  
Edward took a sip of his drink and watched as people began to filter out of the club. It was almost time. He glanced over at Oswald, disappointed to see he still hadn't touched his drink. So much for gaining his confidence. Soon they were the only two left in the Iceberg Lounge. Edward could feel the oppressive weight of the silence crushing him. He decided he would make a last attempt at conversation before he faced his fate.  
  
"Its not poisoned, you know. You could just try trusting me this once.” as soon as he said it, he realized it may not be the best choice of topic. Too late. He watched Oswald's expression of careful indifference morph into a hateful sneer.  
  
“I did trust you once, Ed, and look where that got me. You tried to KILL me!” Oswald said.  
  
This again? As if Oswald hadn't been guilty as well. After all, he had him frozen! He killed his love, Isabella! Oswald started it! He even lied to him.  
  
“Well you betrayed my trust first. Or did you forget?” Edward hissed.  
  
Oswald slammed his hands down on the table causing the glasses to shake as he stood up. Edward rose to his feet as well. Oswald leaned across the table and growled, “I think its time for your riddle. Lets get this over with so I can finally be rid of you.”  
  
“FINE! If you lose yours, I may lose mine. What is IT?” Edward spat, face red and only inches away from Oswald's. It wasn’t the riddle he had planned, but his anger had taken hold of him. As came naturally to him, he used the riddle to express his feelings.  
  
Oswald did not even think and said the first word that came to his mind.  
  
“Virginity!” He yelled.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Wait! No that’s not what I meant. I…that doesn't count! You did NOT hear that! STOP LAUGHING!” Oswald squawked.  
  
Edward guffawed uncontrollably as he wiped the tears from his face. This wasn’t at all as planned, but maybe it was better this way. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard. After a moment longer of unchecked chuckling, he tried to compose himself. Laughing at the Penguin's expense never went well for anyone and the fact that his life was still in Oswald’s hands was sobering enough for him to regain control of himself.  
  
During his fit of laughter he had ended up hunched over. Now he straightened up and peaked over at Oswald. The man was fuming, face bright red, but from shame or anger it was impossible to tell. Probably both, Edward decided. He lifted his hands in a placating gesture.  
  
“Sorry… that was just unexpected.” He said in an attempt to explain his reaction. Oswald did not seem amused, still shaking with rage. Ed tried a different tactic, “Its not a bad answer actually.”  
  
“Just shut up and go away!” Oswald’s tone was low and menacing. He turned on his heel to storm out as well as he could with his limp.  
  
“But don't you want to know the answer?” Edward called after him.  
  
Oswald doesn't stop.  
  
“It's temper.” Edward shouts the answer anyway, “And I'm sorry for losing mine.”  
  
The Penguin paused for just a moment before continuing to hobble out of the room. He had not looked back and Edward was left wondering if he would be able to repair the damage this had caused. How was he going to earn back the man's affection if he kept on humiliating him? Even if it was by accident. He had hoped to change Oswald's heart. Its not like he could keep coming up with riddles difficult enough to stump Oswald forever. Someday he would fail and Oswald would answer correctly. But if he could heal Oswald's heart before then maybe…  
  
Its not like Oswald could continue down his path indefinitely either. His way would surely lead to madness. Even though he would live another day, Edward felt he had lost this round. Oswald didn’t even know it. He would have to be careful not to let his own emotions get the better of him again. It was essential to his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update. I've been having really bad writers block lately. Hopefully, the new chapter is worth the wait.

He wasn't sure what to expect the next day when he entered the Iceberg Lounge. Would Oswald still be angry? He found Oswald there waiting for him, his face a blank slate he could not read. Edward fidgeted slightly as his mind raced trying to think of something to say, anything to get passed the awkwardness. Oswald broke the silence first.  
  
“I don’t need your company anymore, Ed. You can come back tonight to ask your riddle. Until then, I would like you to leave.” Oswald said without emotion.  
  
“Oswald, I'm very sorry if I've offended you. You have to believe it was not my intention.” Edward stammered.  
  
“Your intentions aside, I don’t want to see you. Just go home.” His voice remained cold and distant.  
  
Edward hesitated a moment before doing as he was told. He turned away and exited the way he came. It was worse than he had imagined. Edward could handle the Penguin's fiery temper, but this cold indifference would be difficult to work with. How could he get back on amicable terms with Oswald if the man refused to see him? Maybe Oswald just needed time and the whole thing would eventually blow over? Unlikely, Edward decided. The Penguin had proven on numerous occasions just how long he could hold a grudge. He would have to find a way to move passed this. Perhaps a gift would distract him? Edward spent the rest of the day coming up with and acquiring what he believed would be just the thing.  
  
Like the night before, he arrived an hour before closing. His eyes swept over the crowded club looking for the Penguin. There was no sign of the man anywhere. Had he known Edward would show up early? Was Oswald avoiding him? Clutching a colorfully wrapped parcel in his hands, he scanned the room as he walked, eager to deliver his gift. He circled the club a few times just to be sure before deciding to try Oswald's office. As he approached the door he noted that someone was indeed inside. There was light leaking from beneath it.  
  
Having finally located Oswald (he was sure the occupant of the room was him), his own nagging self doubt began to set in. Maybe he ought to wait. Oswald had said he didn't want to see him anymore. What if he pushed things too fast?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door swinging open. There stood Oswald. Edward flinched slightly under his cold gaze. Definitely still angry then. He was surprised when Oswald stood aside and welcomed him into the room. He hobbled back to his desk, seating himself in the enormous chair behind it. More like a throne really, Edward thought, as Oswald gestured for him to take a seat.  
  
Edward settled into the chair, resting the parcel he had carried on his lap. With the bright purple and green stripes decorating the wrapping paper, it was impossible for Oswald not to notice it. Edward waited for him to ask about the box, fidgeting nervously. Oswald made a point of ignoring it, wearing an almost bored expression on his face.  
  
After a moment of silence, Edward cleared his throat and placed the box on the desk, “I brought something for you.”  
  
“I have no interest in anything from you so just get on with your riddle.” Oswald replied, crossing his arms.  
  
“Just open it, please.” Edward retorted feeling slightly annoyed by how stubborn the man could be.  
  
Oswald rolled his eyes, but complied pulling the gift closer. He ripped the paper away gracelessly reminding Edward of an impatient child at Christmas. Despite his initial refusal, it seemed Oswald was actually quite excited about the present. Edward watched in gleeful expectation as Oswald finally pulled the black, silk top hat from its container.  
  
“It’s a kind of old fashioned.” Oswald stated, though he was unable to keep the smile from his face as he gazed down at it.  
  
“Vintage, classic, and dapper are better descriptions.” Edward corrected, “ I thought it would suit you. A man can say so much about himself by what he wears.”  
  
Oswald’s eyes snapped up from the hat to meet Edward's. A strange expression had come over his face with eyes wide and mouth pressed into a thin line. Edward worried he had somehow unwittingly angered him again.  
  
“What is it, Oswald?”  
  
Oswald blinked rapidly a few times (blinking back tears?), before regaining his composure. He shook his head, then answered, “Its nothing really. Its just… my father told me the exact same thing once.”  
  
Edward felt a sudden stab of remorse. He knew how much family meant to Oswald. He had used that against him the past. At the time he had felt justified, but now, “I appear when you look back, but always come too late. What am I?”  
  
“I'm not really in the mood for riddles now, just tell me.” Oswald sighed.  
  
“The answer is regret. Of all the things I did to you, how I used your father's remains… I'm sorry for that. You should know I did not really throw him in a dumpster. I put him back afterwards.” Edward confessed. Oswald nodded, blinking back tears.  
  
“Thank you, Ed. It means a lot to know my father is resting in peace now.” Oswald paused before adding, “And also for the gift.”  
  
They were silent for awhile. It seemed that Edward's earlier comment and the preceding conversation had changed the mood he had been attempting to create with his gift. As if sensing this, Oswald ran a finger over the shiny fabric, before placing the hat on top of his head.  
  
“Do you really think it suits me?” he asked with a wry smile.  
  
“I do.” Edward answered genuinely. Finally seeing Oswald in the hat, he could not help but remember that strangely musical hallucination he'd had when he thought the man dead. How the hallucination of his dead friend had looked at him as he sang. How much the hat really did suit him. At these thoughts Edward could feel a warmth in his cheeks and desperately hoped Oswald wouldn't notice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will learn how to write nice long chapters and update on a more regular basis, but not today. Here is a short chapter where Edward may be starting to realize his feelings for Oswald but still won't think it. This is all building up to a "NOT a date" between Edward and Oswald for next chapter.

After that night things were easier between them than they had been in a long time. Edward would arrive at the lounge at the same time everyday. Oswald would always greet him enthusiastically, almost like they were friends again. Almost, but not quite. Oswald was friendlier but still kept his guard up around Edward. Likewise, Edward couldn't forget that his life was on the line. Though they were getting along for now, Oswald had not forgotten their deal and asked Edward to recite his next riddle each night.  
  
“I devour all and none can allude me. Sometimes I fly and sometimes I crawl. What am I?” Edward asked.  
  
“hm…” Oswald scratched his head pretending to think then smirked.  
  
“A dragon?” he guessed.  
  
“No. Time.” Edward replied. He suspected that Oswald was not really trying. Perhaps he hadn't been for some time now. He was not, however, going to mention it. Instead he asked, “Could I ask you a favor?”  
  
Oswald eyed him suspiciously before replying, “That depends on what it is.”  
  
“I was wondering if tomorrow I could ask you the riddle in the morning instead of at the end of the night? There is something I want to do tomorrow.”  
  
Oswald frowned. Edward wondered if he was going to deny him his request. He had not thought it too much to ask. It shouldn't make any difference to Oswald when the riddle was asked. Finally the man answered him.  
  
“Sure. Why not?” Oswald said, with that fake smile plastered on his face, the one he wore when hurt. His initial hesitation became clear as he continued, “You’ve been a loyal companion thus far. I could let you go for one day.”  
  
“You're mistaken. I meant I want to do something with you. Together.” Edward explained quickly. He wanted to kick himself for allowing the miscommunication. He felt a little nervous as he blurted out, “If you want to that is?”  
  
Oswald's expression transformed into a genuine smile. He nodded eagerly, answering, "I would love to."  
  
Edward felt a warmth blooming in his chest at Oswald's response. Beaming, he replied, “It’s a date.”  
  
Edward left the Iceberg Lounge that night in high spirits. He was excited to take Oswald on an outing, but that didn't explain the butterflies he felt in his stomach at the thought of it. It was almost as if… but no. Definitely not. Oswald was just a friend. When had he started thinking of him as such? When had they become friends again? The realization sapped him of some of his previous enthusiasm. He wasn't supposed to like Oswald. It wasn't part of the plan.  
  
Somehow, without even being aware of it, he had forgiven Oswald. But when? How? What Oswald had done to him should have been unforgivable. He hadn't even apologized for it! But somehow Edward didn't hate him for it any longer. He could see now that he still wanted his friendship. When he realized this, Edward felt confused. How could he want to befriend the man who had betrayed him, mocked him, FROZE him? Maybe that was simplifying things too much. His feelings on the matter were complicated. It still hurt him, but he could not deny that he still cared for Oswald. He wanted to be friends again, no he wanted… the fluttery butterflies increased in number. He shook his head as if the motion could banish the conflicting emotions from his mind. He needed to focus on his plan.  
  
When he finally arrived back at Cherry's (though under Lee's control, the name had somehow stuck), he was a nervous mess. He walked to the bar, sat heavily onto one of the stools, and put his head in his hands. What was he doing? He felt the warmth of a reassuring hand gently squeeze his shoulder.  
  
“Are you alright? Did something happen between you two?” Edward looked up to see Lee standing next him, with a concerned expression.  
  
“Yes. And no, nothing happened. Everything has been great actually. Oswald has…” Edward paused trying to find the words to describe him. He sighed before continuing, “been like he use to be. Like we're friends.”  
  
“Isn't that a good thing? I thought the plan was to get on his good side. So are you going to tell me what the actual problem is?” Lee urged him.  
  
“There is no problem.” Was his curt response.  
  
Lee rolled her eyes as she spoke, “You could have fooled me, with the way you won't stop fidgeting and keep sighing every few minutes. But if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you. Just know I'm here to for you should you change your mind.”  
  
“Actually, there is something…” Edward could feel his cheeks redden as he voiced his request, knowing how it would sound, “Could you help me pick something to wear tomorrow? Oswald and I are going on an… an outing and I want to look presentable.”  
  
Lee smiled knowingly. So she was taking it that way. Edward felt embarrassment wash over him, even as he tried to deny to himself what it sounded like.  
  
“So that’s why you look so nervous. You've got a date with the Penguin.” It was a statement not a question. Lee chuckled a bit at the sour expression on Edward's face.  
  
“It is NOT a date.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee helps Edward prepare for his "not" date with Oswald, but struggles with his lacking wardrobe. She tries and fails to find something not green. Once ready, Edward goes to meet Oswald and asks him his daily riddle. The answer to the riddle will reveal where he plans to take Oswald. Sorry, but the date will officially start next chapter. Gotta keep my readers in suspense after all.

The next morning, after she was done teasing him, Lee was more than happy to help Edward pick something to wear. It was not an easy task. The man had nothing but the clothes on his back when he first arrived at the Narrows. His wardrobe had seen little improvement since that time. There wasn't much to work with and most of it was bright green and sparkling.  
  
“Do you even own anything that’s not green?” Lee questioned, raising an eyebrow as she eyed the dazzling chartreuse garment in her hands.  
  
“Why? What's wrong with green?” Edward asked defensively.  
  
“Oh nothing. It's just… a bit much don't you think?”  
  
“I think it’s a nice color.” Edward retorted.  
  
Lee shrugged and continued rifling through the closet. Edward watched as she pulled out probably the most muted shade of green he owned. Muted being only relative to the other more vibrant hues she had already sorted through. It was still very green. A rich hunter green without a sequin in sight. This would have to do. She tossed the sweater into Edward's waiting arms. He watched as she resumed digging through for some pants to pair with it. She managed to find some that were not green and tossed those at Edward as well.  
  
“You don't think this is all a little too casual?” Edward felt a little uncertain with Lee's fashion choices.  
  
“Trust me. Its better than your glitter suit. You don't exactly have much to work with here.” Lee responded.  
  
Edward nodded and thanked her for the help before disappearing to dress himself. He checked the finished result in the mirror. It was not like the suave attire he had worn back when he was Oswald's chief of staff, but there was a certain elegance to the outfit. He had to admit Lee was right. Definitely better than the glitter suit. He reemerged and did a little spin.  
  
“Tada!” he exclaimed, grinning sheepishly at Lee.  
  
“You clean up well, Ed. Now to do something about that hair.”  
  
When he arrived at the lounge, Oswald was already waiting for him. Edward took in his appearance, noting how nicely dressed he was (he was even wearing the hat Edward had gifted him). He subconsciously tugged at the sleeve of his sweater, feeling once more underdressed. If Oswald noticed, he didn't say anything. Instead, he strolled over to him, cane in hand, and looked up expectantly at Edward.  
  
“So, where are we going?”  
  
“I have streets that no one walks, bridges that no one crosses and rivers that never swell with rain. What am I?” Edward recited.  
  
“Let me guess. The answer to your riddle will tell me where we are going?” Oswald inquired smiling at him.  
  
Edward nodded excitedly. He couldn't wait to share the answer. He knew Oswald would give in and then they could get going. Oswald chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
“Well, I can't think of a place like that, so tell me.” Oswald sighed with mock disappointment.  
  
“That’s because the answer isn't a place. It’s a map.” While explaining, Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out the neatly folded paper showing the city of Gotham.  
  
“That was quite tricky of you, Edward.”  
  
Coming from Oswald it sounded like praise. Edward continued, feeling clever, “See it does tell you where we are going. I have marked everywhere I want to take you on here.”  
  
“So, its still a mystery to me where we are going? You never do give a straight answer, do you?” Oswald asked.  
  
“I prefer to call it a surprise. Got to keep you on your toes.” Edward immediately regretted his choice of words and the image it brought to mind. He could just picture Oswald standing on tip toe, reaching up, leaning in closer. Imagining how soft his lips might feel pressed against his own, Edward looked away from Oswald, unable to meet the man's eyes. He didn't see the blush that spread across Oswald's face, as he was imagining the same scenario.  
  
The two stood in slightly awkward silence until Oswald finally cleared his throat and declared, “I'll, um, go get the car.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 1 of Ozzie and Eddie's date. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I had to. Gotham has me in a mood and this is the result. I decided to write something light and less serious. I imagine that since Ed is a huge nerd he might like something like this. In case you are wondering the flavor is matcha because its green. It may be a while before my next post. Don't know when I'll get time to work on the rest of this for a while because of school being busy right now. So hope you enjoy this.

Edward is glad that Oswald chose to forgo having one of his drivers take them. He liked when it was just the two of them. Edward also insisted that he himself be the one to drive that way it would be up to Oswald to read the map and give him directions. Truthfully, he didn't need the map to know where they were going, but it was more fun this way. Occasionally, he would glance over at Oswald to see the frustrated expression on his face as he tried to decipher where Edward was taking him. Oswald would sigh or narrow his eyes at Ed, but the grin never really left his face. He was having fun too.  
  
“What could possibly be in Chinatown?” Oswald asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
“Our first stop.” Edward answered with a smirk.  
  
“Well, I can see that.” Oswald grumbled, “What I'm wondering is why?”  
  
“I'll tell you when we get there. Now, which way do I turn?”  
  
Oswald rolled his eyes but continued instructing Edward to their first destination. He didn't understand the point of all this when Edward clearly knew where they were going anyway and did not hesitate to voice his opinion on the matter.  
  
"It is absolutely necessary. How else could we be sure we don't get lost?” Edward insisted with mock innocence.  
  
Oswald chuckled at this. It was nice to hear him laugh. After this, they continued their journey chatting amiably with the only interruption to their conversation being the occasional directions Oswald would give along the way. Before long they arrived at their first destination.  
  
“A coffee shop? Sorry to tell you this, Ed, but I don't actually care for coffee.” Oswald said a little regretfully.  
  
“I've seen you drink it before, but it doesn’t really matter. We aren't here for coffee anyway.” Edward replied stepping forward to grab the door. Oswald lifted his eyebrows, but stepped through as Edward held it open.  
  
On the outside the place had appeared to be nothing more than an ordinary coffee shop. On the inside… it still appeared to be an ordinary coffee shop. Oswald turned to peer at Edward with a questioning look. Edward casually strolled up to the counter to order. He was a regular customer at the establishment and the boy at the register greeted him by name with a friendly smile. He enjoyed watching the confused look on Oswald's face as he ordered, “two of my usual,” knowing how cryptic this would sound.  
  
After paying he led the way to his favorite spot, a little table with two chairs sitting in the front window. It was the perfect place to see and be seen after all. Normally, he would watch out the window as people passed by observing them curiously. Today however he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Oswald. The man sat, chin resting on hand, and peering out through the glass. He gazed into the distance with eyes that seemed to pierce through whatever they landed upon. Sharp, icy blue eyes. Edward wondered what might be going through his mind at that moment. These thoughts were interrupted when a serving girl arrived with their drinks and placed them on the table.  
  
Oswald eyed the oddly green concoction with skepticism. Edward watched with interest as he swirled the drink with his straw. He had no idea what Oswald had to be squeamish about. Considering other things he had been forced to consume (he had read all about the Pyg incident after all), trying new things shouldn't be so difficult for him. Edward took a sip of his own drink and smiled at Oswald in encouragement. Oswald sighed, but finally brought the straw up to his lips. He took one large swallow and immediately began choking.  
  
“What was that?” Oswald sputtered, “There are some gooey things in this drink.”  
  
Edward chuckled. Perhaps he should have warned Oswald about the contents of boba tea. He had wanted it to be a surprise , however, and the look on Oswald's face had definitely been worth it.  
  
“Those would be the tapioca balls. Aren't they neat?” Edward replied in answer to Oswald's question about the gooey contents.  
  
“They're…” Oswald paused as though searching for the right word before settling on, “interesting.”  
  
Oswald took another, careful, sip of the drink before adding, “I do like the flavor though.”  
  
Edward smiled. As Oswald sat nursing his tea, Ed told him all about the origins of the this type of drink and how this was the only shop in Gotham that sold it. He was animated in his explanation unable to contain his excitement. It wasn't really about the beverage, although he was happy to share something with Oswald that was new to him. The real reason for his good mood was the way Oswald smiled back at him and seemed to hang on his every word. This was only the first activity he had planned for them and already things were going so well.  
  
“That's why we had to get here early. The place will be packed later in the day.” He concluded.  
  
After finishing their drinks, Oswald grabbed his hand and began leading them back to the car eagerly. He was apparently impatient to experience the rest of what Edward had planned. That or he just needed a reason to hold his hand. Edward blushed at the thought. Oh dear, he thought, I might actually be falling for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the date. Finally finished this chapter! Yay! I really shouldn't have been working on this with all of my homework, but canon and fandom made me need this. I just wanted some good fluffy times between Ed and Os right now, so here it is. In this chapter, they go to the zoo.

Edward could see the surprise in Oswald's expression when he saw their next destination. They were on their way to the zoo. Already knowing the location, Oswald refused to use the map and insisted on conversation instead. Oswald talked nonstop the whole way there. It was a rare thing to see the Penguin become more of a chatterbox than the Riddler. Edward thought this must be a sign showing his excitement.

When they got there, Edward pulled a backpack out of the backseat. It contained lunches he had made for Oswald and himself. He slung the pack over a shoulder, hurrying to catch up with Oswald, who was already heading towards the entrance.

“What kind of animals do you like?” Oswald asked him once he caught up.

The question caught him off guard, but he did his best to answer honestly, “Me… I don't know. I guess I don't really like them. Not anymore at least.”

Oswald frowned at this, “Not anymore? So you used to like animals then?”

Edward sighed. It wasn't something he liked to remember, but for some reason he opened up to Oswald. He felt like sharing this with him.

“When I was a child, I brought home a kitten once. It was alone. I felt alone. I thought maybe it would be good for both of us.” He explained in a detached tone, “But I kept it a secret from my parents. I had kept it for about a week before my dad found it. He… got rid of it. I found the body in our garbage when I took out the trash the next day. Haven't really liked animals since then.”

Ed finished recounting the memory feeling cold and distant. He felt Oswald's hand rest reassuringly on his shoulder and rubbing warmth back into him. They stood in silence for a moment.

“Ed… I… That's awful. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“Yeah. I mean no. Its okay. Its all in the past after all.” Edward replied.

“But why did you bring me here then?” Oswald wondered aloud.

“Well, I know you like them. That you enjoy coming to zoos.” Ed answered smiling.

“Its true, but how would you know something like that? I never told anyone.” Oswald asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
“Back when we…” Ed paused to think of a tactful way of referring to their shared past as friends, “were working together, I did a little snooping through your things occasionally. I was curious. I found an old photo album. Must have been your mother's. It had pictures of you as a child. The ones where you looked happiest were all taken at the zoo.”

“Well, it was one of the only places my mother and I could afford to go on outings. On Tuesday mornings, once per month, the zoo had free entry to anyone with a child 10 years or younger. I loved coming here and seeing the birds. My mother's favorite were the peacocks. I always thought they were too flashy.” Oswald told Ed making a face.

After a moment he added, “They do remind me of her though.”

“Lets go have a look then.”

They wandered through the bird exhibits enjoying one another's company. Oswald would point to each of the birds and tell Edward some interesting fact about each one. It surprised Edward to learn what an expert Oswald was on birds. He had never taken Oswald to be the sort to memorize facts, however his knowledge of them was even more extensive than his own. Edward listened with fascination as Oswald described that the pink color of a flamingo's plumage comes from beta-carotene in the crustaceans and plankton that they eat.

They eventually made their way to the penguin exhibit. They stopped here to sit on a bench and eat their lunches. Edward watched Oswald's eyes light up at the sight of the penguins, unaware of the way his own eyes lit up at the sight of Oswald. He sat beside Oswald watching the man peer in at the exotic birds, quietly nibbling at his sandwich. He couldn't help but notice the similarities. The man really was like a penguin. As Oswald watched them, he explained how he, as a child, had always wanted a bird.

“If I were to have any kind of bird now, I think I'd want a penguin.” Oswald confided, chuckling at the thought.  
  
“Let's take one then.” Edward offered.

“You can't be serious.” Oswald scoffed.

“But I am. I've been training her for weeks.”

“Training her? What are you even talking about? They are just penguins.” Oswald replied, incredulously.

“I'm disappointed in you, Oswald. I thought you of all people would know better than to underestimate a penguin.” Edward reprimanded, wagging a finger at him.

With that Edward began making a series of whistling sounds. Oswald watched in amazement as one of the penguins detached herself from the rest of the group and disappeared from view.

“What did you do? Where did that penguin go?” Oswald asked in wonder.

“Just wait a moment.” Edward responded, smug smile spreading across his face. He loved finally being able to show off all his hard work. Though clever for a bird, training the penguin for this had not been easy. Before long he caught sight of their new companion waddling into view free of its confinement. He had trained her to escape on his signal (the whistling) and ensured, that morning before going to Oswald, that her path would be clear of obstacles (such as locks). Edward relished the look of awe on Oswald's face when the penguin waddled up beside him and tapped his leg with its beak.

“How did you do that?” Oswald gasped.

“I would love to tell you, but it will have to wait for another time. We need to get her out of here before we get noticed.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward take the new penguin back to the Van Dahl manor. Edward feels nostalgic being back in the place he once thought of as home. As he wanders the rooms, Edward encounters... a ghost?

To Edward's delight, Oswald was greatly impressed by the penguin's skills. Edward had somehow taught the creature how to be quite stealthy and they made it out of the zoo unnoticed. Once back at the car Oswald had insisted they bring his new pet home before continuing their outing. Edward had no objection to this. Driving around with a penguin in the backseat was hardly inconspicuous after all.

It felt strange being back at the Van Dahl manor. This place had once felt like home and Edward was feeling a sort of bittersweet nostalgia as he wandered through the rooms waiting for Oswald.

As he went along, peering through doorways, he became aware of a presence watching. He might see a flash of movement in his periphery, but as soon as he would turn to look, he would find nothing there. He remembered Oswald telling him how his father believed the place to be haunted. Ridiculous, he thought, ghosts don't exist. He would prove it.

He darted through a doorway, once more feeling the presence watching. Once out of sight, he hid behind a tall bookshelf and waited. The “ghost” appeared, peaking his head in through the door. It was a little boy with curling brown hair wearing a confused expression on his face. The boy cautiously entered the room looking for any sign of where Edward had gone.

Edward watched in fascination as he began to piece together who the boy was. Either the place was haunted after all or Oswald never killed that child. The one whose murder had sent him back briefly to Arkham. Edward had misjudged Oswald. He seemed to still have a soft spot after all, although Edward had no intention of exploiting it.

Edward emerged from his hiding place to greet the boy. The child glared up at him. It seemed he wasn't very amused by Edward's trick to catch the little spy.

“Hello. I'm Edward. I'm a friend of Oswald's.” Ed said offering his hand to shake.

The boy's frown deepened at these words and he took a step back from Edward. The man felt confused. What could he possibly have done to offend the kid so much already? He withdrew his hand awkwardly. He was saved from further embarrassment by Oswald's appearance.

“Martin?! What are you doing?” Oswald's tone was disapproving but not unkind, “You know it's dangerous to come out when I have visitors. You're just lucky its Edward.”

The boy scribbled something on the little notepad hanging around his neck and turned it to Oswald. Edward read the note.

*So you trust him? He's a conspirator?*

The second question made little sense to Edward, but he was eager to hear the answer to the first one. He looked at Oswald who smiled at the boy.

“Yes. I trust him.” Oswald said. Edward felt warmed by his reply. He had come a long way to have earned back Oswald's trust. Everything was going as planned, so why was his heart beating so wildly in his chest? What if Oswald found out this was all part of a plan? What if he lost again the trust he had gained? Edward tried not to dwell on it.

“But that doesn't mean you're off the hook for this.” Oswald continued scolding, “What if he had been one of my enemies? I can't risk anyone knowing about you. You could be put harms way again to get to me.”

*But I can help.*

“You really are very capable, Martin. I know that. But you are still just a child. No, you stay in your room next time no matter what. Do you understand me?”

Martin made a face at this but nodded.

“Good. Now I have someone else I want you to meet.” Oswald turned to lead the way out of the room.

“You can come along too, Ed.” Oswald said smiling back at him.

Edward and Martin followed him down a hallway. There was a staircase leading down that Edward did not remember being there the last time he had been at the manor. Puzzled, he questioned Oswald about it. As they proceeded down the stair and into a basement level, Oswald explained how the new addition had been constructed to accommodate the needs of a previous associate of his. The associate he spoke of was Victor Fries. Edward remembered him all too well and knew of his condition. It explained the chilliness of the space which increased as Oswald opened up a door and led them through. And here was the penguin. Martin turned excitedly to Oswald and wrote something on his notepad.

*Are we keeping it?*

“Yes.” Oswald chuckled, “Her name is Salvatrice. She’s a gift from Edward.”

*Sally for short. I like it.*

The boy turned to Ed and smiled. Edward smiled back. As he watched the boy interacting with their newest addition to the family, a thought occurred to him. He had been planning to take Oswald out to dinner. But that was before he learned about Martin. Maybe Oswald would rather have dinner together with Martin. Edward was curious about the kid and wanted to learn more. Although the boy didn't seem like other children, he was still somewhat surprised by the attachment they had for each other. He was seeing a side of Oswald he never knew was there before. Who would have guessed the Penguin would make such a good father?

He voiced his proposal to have dinner together instead and Oswald agreed eagerly. Oswald told Martin to go tell Olga to prepare a meal for three. The boy raced back up the stairs disappearing from sight. As soon as he was gone, Oswald turned to Edward, his expression turning suddenly very serious.

“I do trust you, Ed. But... you were not meant to find out about him. Not yet at least.” Oswald sounded so vulnerable, “No one can know about him. Don't let me down.”

“Oswald, you can count on me.” Ed replied softly.

“I hope so.” Oswald nodded before turning to go up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner, Oswald sent Martin to bed. Edward waved goodbye to him. The boy waved back at Edward before disappearing from the room. Oswald smiled and sighed contentedly.

"Seems you've made a good impression on him." Oswald commented, "He's not usually so quick to warm up to people he's just met. He even gave Olga a hard time at first."

"Well, bringing home a pet probably earned me a few brownie points." Edward replied, chuckling.

The sat quietly for a moment, each distracted by their own thoughts.

"Well... it's getting late. You're welcome to stay if you like?" Oswald offered blushing slightly.

Was it Edward's imagination that it sounded like he wanted him to stay? Oswald sounded a little awkward and a little hopeful at the same time. Edward considered it. But what if Oswald was just being polite? He had a hard time reading others and sometimes read more into things than was there. After all he hadn't even realized Oswald's feelings before. How could he guess at what they were now?

He politely declined the offer. Oswald looked maybe a little disappointed but didn't push it. He walked Edward out to the car and offered to let him take it. Edward accepted this time gratefully. Before entering the vehicle, he turned back to Oswald. The two shared a long look and Edward could feel a fluttering in his belly.

"I had a really good time today." Oswald said shyly looking up at him.

"I did too." Edward replied.

Oswald took a step closer to Edward bringing him into his personal space. Edward's breath caught in his throat. Ed was looking down as Oswald was looking up, their faces mere centimeters apart. Oswald leaned up on tiptoes. Edward's heart hammered in his chest. Oswald wrapped his arms around Edward and pulled him into a tight embrace, his head resting on his shoulder. Edward was slightly disappointed. This hadn't been where he thought this was going. Still, it was nice to hold Oswald like this. He hugged him back enjoying their closeness.

As he drove back home, Edward’s mind raced. Everything he’d planned had gone so well, better even than he thought it would. He and Oswald seemed closer than ever. And he'd learned a valuable secret about Oswald, one he could exploit if he wished to. He wouldn't though. He had regained Oswald's trust, and maybe even his affection. He had no intention of losing it this time. Betraying Oswald again would only be betraying himself. He was already succeeding in his plan of befriending the Penguin. And now he hoped for more. Over the course of their time together, Edward had come to the realization that there was something there. Something between him and Oswald. He hesitated to call it love. Love never ended well for him and he had spent so long denying it. He worried that even if Oswald could trust him again, his feelings may never return. That this time it would be Edward's feelings that were onesided.

He shook the thought from his head. No, there was definitely something between him AND Oswald. He was sure Oswald felt it too. It didn't matter what he called it. All Edward knew was that he didn't want whatever this was to end. Even after he told his last riddle, he wanted to continue this relationship with Oswald. He would have to come clean and tell Oswald everything. He was nervous, but Edward couldn't help but smile at the thought. He would tell him. Soon, but not yet.

He arrived back at Cherry's, still high on the success of his evening. He practically skipped over to the bar looking around for Lee. He wanted to tell her everything, but she was nowhere to be found. Instead he found Grundy, staring into an empty glass still clutched in his hand, a troubled expression on his face. Odd.

Ed wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd never seen Grundy looking so thoughtful before and usually the giant of a man would be in bed by now. He approached cautiously, laying a hand on Grundy's meaty shoulder.

“Something wrong, big fella?” Ed inquired.

Grundy startled. He turned to face Edward with the most oddly neutral look on his face. Edward tensed a little. Usually, when Grundy saw him, his expression would break into a somewhat dopey smile. But Grundy's expression remained impassive as he studied Edward's face. For only an instant, Edward saw some spark of something in the other man's eyes. And then it was gone and Grundy was grinning in his usual goofy manner.

“Ed home!” Grundy exclaimed.

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” Edward chuckled, feeling relieved.

“Friend gone for long time. Grundy thought friend not coming back.” Grundy explained.

So that was it. The reason behind Grundy's strange expressions. Edward sighed with relief. He had been worried, not knowing what could possibly cause such behavior in Grundy. His first thought had been that something may have happened to Lee. But it seemed Grundy just missed him. He had been spending a lot of time away lately.

“Don't you worry, big guy. You are Ed's best friend. I'll always be back.” Edward replied.

Edward leaned in to give Grundy an awkward hug. The giant arms of the other man wrapped around him. He felt large, meaty hands thumping across his back. Grundy's attempt at gentle pats were not so gentle. Edward pulled away quickly before he got beaten to death and smiled up at him.

“Now why don't we get you to bed?” Edward said tugging on his hand and Grundy followed along obediently.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald asks Ed a favor: could he pick up Martin from school? It is a sign that Oswald trusts him and Edward agrees. After school, he takes Martin out for ice cream. Martin shares information about Oswald's feelings with Edward.

Edward began making a habit of going to the manor, so he could see Oswald even earlier. Sometimes even as early as breakfast. On these occasions Oswald would invite him to dine with him and Martin. Then the two would take Martin to school together. He was attending under a different name of course. No one could know the boy, Martin, was still alive. Oswald told Ed how easy it had been to have the documents forged. However, Edward worried that Martin might still be in danger. As they drove to the school, he voiced his concerns.

“After all, how many mute children with curly brown hair could there be in Gotham? He wouldn't be hard to notice.” Edward argued.

Martin smiled deviously at Edward as he signed something at him, *Nobody would notice a deaf child at a school for deaf children. They don't know I can hear.*

“You know sign language?” Edward asked only mildly surprised, “I always assumed you didn't and that was why you carried the notepad.”

Martin shook his head before explaining, *Not many people know sign language. Drawing and writing just makes things easier.*

Martin paused thoughtfully in his signing before he added, *Besides, I like talking with pictures.*

“You're are quite good.” Edward complimented the boy, “It's amazing how fast you draw them.”

“Martin is quite the little artist.” Oswald crowed proudly, ruffling the boy's hair. Martin beamed clearly enjoying the praise from both adults.

As they pulled up to the school, Oswald turned to Martin and asked, “What would you think of Ed picking you up from school today? You two seem to be getting along so well.”

Martin nodded eagerly. At Martin's positive response, Oswald looked up to Ed and asked, “Would you mind? I’m kind of in a bind. I have a meeting later on and you're the only one I can trust with this.”

Edward didn't mind in the least. Rather he felt that this only served to solidify the trust between them. He was just as eager as Martin and wanted to prove himself to Oswald.

“Not a problem.” He told Oswald. To Martin he added, “I'll even take you for ice cream afterward.”

...

Edward arrived at the school half an hour early. He didn't want to risk running late. When school finally ended, he scanned the crowd of children searching for the familiar mop of curly brown hair. He spotted the boy and waved him over. Martin smiled and ran over to him. Edward took his hand and led him back to the car.

As promised they stopped for ice cream at a nearby shop. The place boasted the largest sundaes in Gotham. Martin's eyes grew wide at the sight of the giant desert. They each got their own. Edward doubted either of them would actually finish it, but he wouldn't deny them the opportunity to try. They found seats and dug into their deserts with gusto.

“Oswald will probably kill me for spoiling your dinner like this.” Edward laughed as he swallowed down another spoonful.

Martin shakes his head and scribbles a quick note that he then shows Ed, *He still cares about you.*

“How do you know that?” Edward questioned. The boy was quite observant for one so young, but Ed believed he must be mistaken. In answer to his question, Martin pointed up at Edward's hat.

“My hat? What does that prove?”

Martin began signing because it was quicker, *He had one just like it. Sometimes when he thought no one was watching he would stare at it and look sad. I think he was thinking about you.*

Edward pondered this. The thought of Oswald reminiscing about him and missing him gave him an odd feeling. Nobody had ever cared about him like that before. After everything they had done to each other he would have never guessed that Oswald would behave that way. Sure they were getting along well now, but was it possible he never stopped loving him? Were the same feelings still there? That love that he had previously scorned. If his feelings really were reciprocated, then maybe he could tell Oswald the truth. Maybe he wouldn't have to keep coming up with riddles. Maybe they could finally be happy. His thoughts were disrupted as Martin continued his explanation.

*That’s why I didn't trust you at first. I recognized the hat.* Martin signed, *I knew it belonged to a friend who betrayed him. When I saw it, I thought you came to hurt my dad.*

Edward frowned at this, remembering the betrayal the child mentioned. It was true. He had betrayed Oswald. But Oswald had also betrayed him. It was complicated. All he knew was that those hurt feelings he'd had were in the past. He didnt want to be held back by it any longer. His feelings for Oswald had changed and now he couldn't imagine being without Oswald. He wanted to move forward. He hoped Oswald might feel the same. 

“You don't have to worry, Martin. I would never hurt him. Not now… not again.” Edward told the boy, “I couldn't. I finally realize how much he means to me.”

Martin smiled at this and responded, “You mean a lot to dad too. He's happier since you came.”

In that moment Edward decided he was going to come clean. It was time he told Oswald everything. About the plan, about his original intentions, but also about how all that had changed. He wanted to tell Oswald how he really feels, that he loves him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward takes Martin back to the Iceberg Lounge to meet Oswald. When he gets there the truth will finally be revealed.

Martin and Edward enjoyed the rest of their ice cream, although Ed had been correct about their inability to finish it. But when Edward suggested that next time they might share one sundae instead, the boy very animatedly shook his head no. Martin vowed that next time would be different, that next time he would finish the whole thing! Edward knew better, but only laughed instead of arguing.

Edward delivered Martin home at the Van Dahl mansion, before driving to meet Oswald at the Iceberg Lounge. He found Oswald in his office, finishing up some paperwork. As he entered, however, the man put the pages aside and smiled up at Edward.

“Thank you for today. I really appreciate what you did for Martin.”

“You're welcome.” Edward chirped, feeling pleased.

“I'm sorry if I put you on the spot earlier.” Oswald said apologetically, before rambling on, “It's just, he seems to really like you and I really wasn't sure what else t…”

“Oswald.” Edward interrupted, lifting a hand stop him, “It was a pleasure. He's a sweet kid.”

Oswald looked relieved. Seemingly done with his work for the night, he got up from his desk. He brought out a bottle of wine and some glasses and poured out one for himself and the other for Edward. They settled into two chairs side by side and enjoyed the wine as Edward told Oswald about the ice cream outing with Martin. Edward kept to himself the conversation they had about Oswald still feeling a bit shy about bringing up his feelings. He would tell Oswald how he felt tonight, he just wasn't sure how yet. As the night got late, however, an idea finally came to him.

“Its about time for today's riddle.” Edward stated a little anxiously.

“You and your riddles.” Oswald replied fondly.

This was how it had been lately. More like Oswald was indulging Ed rather than there being any real purpose to them. They never spoke anymore about the bet riding on these riddles. About Edward's life and control of the Narrows being at stake. Edward believed that they were not any longer. He was about to put that belief to the test.

“Well? Go on. What riddle do you have tonight?” Oswald encouraged.

Edward turned to face Oswald looking into the other’s eyes. He cleared his throat before beginning, “I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?”

As Edward had spoken the riddle, the expression on Oswald's face had morphed from one of contentment to one of distress. Edward placed a hand on Oswald's caressing it with his thumb. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Oswald looked away.

“What am I?” Edward repeated.

“You know I already know this one.” Oswald chuckled nervously.

“Yes. So… will you answer it?” Edward asked hesitantly, reaching up to lay a hand on Oswald's cheek. He gently turned him so that he was facing him once more.

“I don't want to answer it.” Oswald whispered, “Why would you ask me this?”

“Because I trust you and I want you to know how I feel about you.” Edward replied.

“Do you mean what I think you mean?” Oswald's eyes were shining as he asked, “Do you love me?”

“I do.” Edward answered, feeling a thrill after finally admitting it. It felt good to finally have shared it with Oswald, like a weight was lifted from his heart. But did Oswald feel the same? He bit his lip, waiting for Oswald to respond.

“I never thought you could feel the same.” Said Oswald.

At those words, Edward felt his heart soar. The same! Oswald felt the same! In his excitement, Edward lost control. Overwhelmed by joy, he pulled Oswald from his seat, catching him as he stumbled. He held the other man on his lap and kissed him. He only broke away to mumble a quick apology. Oswald did not seem to care and quickly pressed their lips back together shutting him up.

When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless. Oswald was stroking his face and Edward had his arms around the other's waist. Both men couldn't stop smiling. Eventually, Oswald got to his feet, telling Edward that he needed to get home to Martin.

“You will still come tomorrow?” Oswald inquired, “Even though this riddle game is over?”

“I want to be with you, Oswald.” Edward replied affectionately.

Oswald nodded, pleased with this answer. Before Edward left, Oswald leaned up on tip toes and gave one last peck to his lips. They said their goodbyes and Edward departed still feeling giddy from everything that had occurred that night. Having been caught up in the moment with finally sharing his feelings, Edward hadn't yet realized that he'd forgotten to tell Oswald the entire truth. Nor did he yet know what this mistake would cost him.

The next day, when he got to the Iceberg Lounge, it was strangely empty. Not a customer or staff in sight. Edward wasn't sure what to make of this as he made his way to Oswald's office. The door stood open and Edward stepped through. Oswald was standing in the middle of the room, his back to the door. Edward felt uneasy.

The instant he entered the room Oswald turned to face him. Edward's eyes grew wide with shock. Oswald's face was a mask of fury. What could possibly have made him so upset? The look he was receiving was more than just anger, it was hate. And if looks could kill, he'd surely be a dead man.

“I know all about your little plan, Ed! Thought you could get close to me? Find my weaknesses?” Oswald spat enraged.

Edward held up his hands, taking a step back in defense. He had no idea where this was coming from so suddenly. He shook his head wildly as he said, “Oswald, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't. Lie. To me.” Oswald’s voice was low and threatening as he took a step towards Edward. He drew the blade from his cane, making clear his intent. Edward began to panic.

“Okay, okay. I-I did have a plan to… to get close to you. To become your fr…” Ed began backing away.

“I knew it!” Oswald shrieked waving the blade in front of him.

“Oswald, please! Y-you have to believe me! I had no intention of harming you!” Edward cried, waving his hands out in front of him frantically.

“It's the same EVERY TIME!” shouted Oswald. Quieter he added, “I think I finally find someone I can trust, and EVERY time I get stabbed in the back.”

“It isn't true. I care about you. I lo...” Edward tried to explain, but Oswald cut him off.

“No, Ed. You won't be talking your way out of this one. I finally see the real you. You never loved me.” Oswald muttered darkly.

Edward felt frozen once more. He could see no way out this time. After last night, he thought all of this was behind them. Oswald was supposed to finally know how Edward felt about him. If only he had told Oswald sooner. If only he had told him everything. Maybe things would be different then. But how could he say anything now? Oswald would never believe it.

He lowered his arms, no longer trying to defend himself. He stood still as Oswald approached wielding the blade and raising it up to strike at him. He looked Oswald in the eyes and waited.

Oswald wavered eyeing Edward suspiciously. It seemed he believed this may be some sort of trap. He stepped back away from Edward, composing himself as he did. He walked calmly to his nearby desk and retrieved a gun hidden in one of its hidden compartments.

“Well, I'm not one to go back on a deal with an old friend. I can only kill you once I answer your riddle. So tell me a riddle, Riddler.” Oswald spat sarcastically raising the gun to point at Edward, “I've been going easy on you for far too long. Whatever you come up with, I hope its good, because this is the last riddle you're ever going to tell.”

Edward’s heart sank in despair. He wanted nothing more than to make Oswald believe in him, trust in him again. To understand. I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. The thought echoed in Edward's mind.

“No. No more riddles this time. I love you, Oswald.” Edward stated with conviction.

No more riddles. He said it clearly hoping that somehow there would be no more misunderstandings between them. It was all he could do. It was up to Oswald now whether he believed it or not.

“I told you! You CAN'T talk your way out of this! Tell the damn riddle or I put a bullet in your head right now!” Oswald shrieked, shaking with rage.

“No.” Edward said simply, gazing back at Oswald.

Oswald screamed incoherently as he pulled the trigger. Edward closed his eyes. Oswald shot repeatedly. Bang. Bang. Bang. 

But each bullet harmlessly passed by a twitching Edward and embedded in the wall behind him instead. He opened his eyes to see Oswald panting heavily. His body was still trembling, but the intense fury seemed to have left him. He looked worn down and broken, his face twisted into a pained expression.

“Leave.” Oswald whispered.

Edward hesitated. He wasn't sure what the right thing was to do. He wanted to throw his arms around Oswald. To comfort him. To make him understand his love. He was about to speak when Oswald called in a couple of his muscular lackeys. He had them escort Edward off the premises.

Edward stood dumbfounded, unable to comprehend how everything had gone so wrong. Everything had been going so well. He and Oswald had been getting closer each day. The man had finally opened up to him, trusted him. Even with Martin. So how did Oswald find out about the plan?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally learns the truth of how Oswald found out about his plan. Learning of it will once more put his life in danger as he finds himself in the hands of Oswald's enemies. Under threat, will Edward give up information on Oswald?

Edward found himself walking aimlessly. Wandering down street after street with no clear destination in mind. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away. Away from everything that had happened. Away from Oswald's hate and hurt. Edward couldn't stand it.

The events played over and over in his mind. From the bliss of the night before to this dreadful day. Last night, he had finally confessed his feelings for Oswald. As he had hoped, Oswald had reciprocated. He should have told him then. He should have told him everything about the plan. About how he had changed his mind, his heart. About how the plan did not matter to him any longer. He had not. But how did Oswald find out? There was no way for him to know. He should have had time to tell him everything. Round and round his thoughts went as he tried desperately to see what went wrong and how to fix it.

Lost in thought, he did not see them approach. A large, strong arm wrapped around his body, holding him in place. Another came up to cover his mouth, making it impossible to scream (or breath). Panic gripped him as surely as the strong arms. He thrashed around, kicking his legs as hard as he could into the hard flesh behind him but to no avail. His feet bounced off, seemingly having no effect. He was trapped. A cloaked figure approached him that he could not identify. He kicked at the unknown person who simply stepped to the side, out of his reach. He felt a needle pierce his skin and then he was gone.

Edward awoke feeling groggy. His body felt heavy, his head ached, and he felt a pounding behind his eyes. He was tied down by his wrists and ankles to the chair in which he was sitting. Escape clearly was not an option. Edward blinked, noticing the slight blur of his surroundings. His glasses must have fallen off in the skirmish. His sight was not so bad, however, that he couldn't recognize the man standing beside him.

“Grundy? No… BUTCH?!” Edward asked incredulously.

“That’s right.” Butch replied lightly, a sly smile spread across his face.

“But how?” Edward wondered aloud.

“Tabby knocked some sense into me, so to speak.” The other man answered nonchalantly.

Edward took this in. It still didn't answer his question. Not that it really mattered. He still couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense. The man had been Grundy for months now. How was he back to being Butch? And for how long?! Some understanding finally clicked into place.

“It was you who told Oswald!” Edward gasped.

“Finally figured it out. Thought you were supposed to be smart.” Butch laughed.

Edward closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. How could he have been so blind? How had he not noticed?

Now that he thought back on it, maybe he had noticed. A little at least. In the last few weeks something was different. He had recognized something off about Grundy. He had assumed that it was just loneliness, that Grundy missed him. He hadn't been around as much, being so preoccupied with Oswald. But now he knew the truth. Some time while he was away, Tabitha had gotten ahold of his friend and changed him. Edward felt the loss of him. He truly had come to think of the other as his friend. Grundy was gone now. The man before him wanted him dead.

“You thought Oswald would kill me when he found out. But things didn't go like you planned.” Edward finished putting it together.

Butch nodded, “It really did surprise me when he let you go. I don't understand what he sees in you. Well this way works anyhow.”

“So you're going to kill me since he didn't follow through. Is that it?” Edward questioned bitterly.

“It doesn't have to be that way.” Butch answered, “When Tabby and Barbara found out I had you, they decided on other plans.”

“What other plans?”

“Well, you've been palling around with the Penguin for months now.” Butch continued in a conversational tone, “They figure you probably know a few juicy secrets. Something to help us take him down.”

He paused then waiting for Edward's answer. Strange how much things had changed. There was a time Edward would have happily obliged. Wanted a part in the other man's downfall even. He had at one time been the orchestrator of it himself. That felt like a lifetime ago.

“I won't do it. I have no intention to betray Oswald again.” Edward hissed through gritted teeth, “You'll get nothing from me.”

“Shame.” Butch replied, shaking his head, “Would've been easier on you if you'd just spilled. Might've even let you go afterward. Well, we got ways to make you talk. There won't be much left of you by the time we're done though.”

The words sent a chill through Edward. Pain was not something he handled well. For Oswald's sake he was prepared to endure it, but not without trying to appeal to Butch.

“Look, I know we've had our differences, but we were friends.” Edward pleaded, “A part of Grundy must still be in there somewhere.”

“Nice try Nygma, but Tabby and I will be taking over this interrogation.” Barbara purred, strutting into the room and radiating a sinister sort of confidence. Edward could see Tabby following along behind her, gleeful grin on her face, signature whip in hand. This was not going to be pleasant.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ready to talk?” Barbara asked sweetly.

“No.”

SLAP!

It felt like his head was spinning from the impact. A trickle of blood leaked from his nose and a metallic tang flavored his mouth. This went on for some time, each hit harder than the last, but still Edward refused to give them anything.

“You should have told me what you knew, Eddie. I was the ‘good cop' in this.” Barbara told Edward with a smirk.

She walked away from their prisoner towards Tabby. He could hear her seductively purr, “Your turn,” before she leaned in towards her partner planting a kiss.

Edward watched Tabby turn to a table placed conveniently near her captive. Arranged on the surface were a variety of tools for inflicting pain. She picked out a small, sharp knife and watched in delight as his eyes widened for an instant.

“You know, I'm really going to enjoy this. After what you did to me and Butch, don't think I'll go easy on you. I can inflict pain like you've never felt before.” Tabby growled through gritted teeth. “Or this could all be over if you'd just stop being so stubborn. Tell us what we want. Give up Penguin.”

Edward chuckled at the threat, his way of putting up a brave front even though he was terrified. This wouldn't be easy, but he had to stay strong for Oswald. Love was sacrifice, and he knew now what Oswald meant to him.

“Some say I'm golden, but I can be broken by merely saying my name. What am I?” Edward answered her with a riddle.

“Is this some kind of clue?” Tabby asked. She really wasn't the brightest. After all this riddle was fairly simple.

“No. The answer is silence.” Edward replied, “Which is all you will get from me.”

“Have it your way.”

She stabbed into his shoulder, causing him to shriek in pain. She yanked the blade back out of him and he cried out again. Tabby sliced into his flesh again and again, always careful not to leave a fatal wound while still ensuring as much pain as possible. Edward could see Butch standing behind Tabby, his expression growing more distressed each time he screamed. Finally, the man stepped forward placing a heavy hand on Tabby's shoulder to stop her.

“Enough. He's just going to bleed out before you get him to give up anything.”

Edward was silently thankful for the interruption. Even a moments respite from the torture was a welcoming relief.

“And so what if he does?” Tabby argued attempting to wrench her way out of Butch's grip. His hand was careful but firm, and she was unable to pull away.

“No, Tabby. He's right.” Came Barbara's exasperated sigh, “We're going to need someone to patch him up before you continue. You can play some more tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Tabby stalked out of the room clearly annoyed. 

Barbara followed after her, but Butch remained. The man looked over his shoulder where the two women had exited, before returning his attention to Ed. He had a strangely conflicted look on his face. Edward watched him not sure what to expect. Then Butch picked up the bloody knife Tabby had left behind. Edward felt his insides twist with fear. So this was how he was to die. At least he hadn't betrayed Oswald. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He was surprised when no further injury was inflicted on him. He opened his eyes to see Butch sawing through the ropes that bound him.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you out of here before they come back.” Butch responded.

“Why would you do that?” Edward couldn't believe it.

“You were right. All the memories of being Grundy are still in here.” Butch tapped his head, “And... I thought I hated you, maybe I do, but I can't forget that we were friends.”

“So… let me get this straight.” Edward thought out loud, “You're going to let me go even though you're the one who brought me here in the first place?”

“Do you want me to change my mind?” Butch retorted.

“No no. Just checking.” Edward said hurriedly.

Butch was about to say something more, when their conversation was interrupted by a loud boom from the other room. The sound startled both men. In his surprise Butch dropped the knife before cutting through the last rope.

“Oh my god! Tabby!” Butch turned and ran from the room.

It was odd, but Edward hoped Butch would be okay. He never expected to feel that way towards the man, but he couldn't forget their friendship either. He would miss Grundy.

He didn't have long to dwell on it however. He still needed to get free from the last rope which was wrapped tightly around his wrist. The sounds of a gunfight in the other room filled him with a sense of urgency. Edward didn't know who was out there or why, and he didn't intend to find out. He leaned forward in the chair as far as he could, reaching for the fallen knife on the floor. His fingertips barely brushed the handle. He scooted his seat forward and tried again. Bingo. He picked up the blade and was in the process of sawing through the rope when the question of who was answered.

“Oswald?” Edward gasped, staring up at him in disbelief.

Oswald limped forward, drawing the blade from his cane. For a brief moment Edward wondered if he was only here to make sure he couldn't talk, but then Oswald began cutting through the last rope. The rope fell away, releasing Edward's wrist. Finally free, he threw his arms around Oswald. The other man returned the embrace, squeezing him tightly.

“I'm sorry, Oswald. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Sh. That doesn't matter now.” Oswald sighed, “Let's go home.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Sh. That doesn't matter now.” Oswald sighed, “Let's go home.”

“Home?” Edward echoed quietly. Hopefully.

Oswald helped him to his feet with some difficulty. Edward was having trouble maintaining his balance with the way the room seemed to spin around him. Standing felt like a mistake. He had never been good with pain and the moment he got to his feet his vision began to darken. He could feel his body sway. He felt so far away from it though, like he was already half way gone. Oswald was quick to offer support, half dragging Ed away as the man fought to stay conscious. 

Suddenly, they were outside and Oswald was depositing him into the passenger seat of a vehicle. Oswald had driven himself here. It was a thing Oswald only ever did when in a rush, Edward noted while also wondering why he had come at all. Wasn't Oswald supposed to hate him now? Why did he rescue him? Why was he treating him so gently, almost like he cared? The man buckled Ed in with trembling hands before shutting the door and making his way around to other side of the car.

“I think I might need a doctor.” Edward mumbled as Oswald began to drive away.

“Don't worry. I'm bringing you to Dr. Thompkins. She will already be waiting for us.” Oswald reassured him.

Edward nodded his understanding. So Oswald was taking him back to the Narrows. He felt disappointed. And stupid for feeling disappointed. Of course that was what Oswald meant when he said home. Edward should have known better than to think he might ever be welcome in Oswald's home again. Even if he felt like Oswald was his home, he should have known better. He had already messed that up. He wondered vaguely if that was how Oswald had felt so long ago when it was Oswald's betrayal that had ruined their happiness. Well if Edward could forgive Oswald, maybe Oswald would one day forgive him too. He clung onto this hope. He needed it.

Oswald was silent as he drove, but he kept glancing at Edward anxiously. Edward wanted to say something to him but didn't know how to. There was too much to say. He didn't know how to begin and his mind felt a scattered mess. So he was silent too, meeting Oswald's gaze each time the man looked at him. 

It took him a while, longer than he would like to admit, to realize they were not going in the direction of the Narrows.

"Where?" Edward mumbled confused.

"Remember. I'm taking you home, Ed." Oswald explained slowly, his worried frown deepening. 

Oswald's tone had implied he thought there may be something wrong with his head. Edward might have felt insulted that Oswald was talking to him like he was a moron, but the realization of where they were headed overwhelmed him. Oswald was taking him home! His home! Home with Oswald. It was comforting. 

Before long they came into view of the Van Dahl mansion. The car came to a gentle stop in the drive and Oswald hurriedly rushed around to help Ed. He helped him out of the car and Edward's legs trembled feeling weaker than before. He must have lost a lot of blood on the way over. Maybe he was in worse shape than he had first realized. And as Oswald had said, there was Lee waiting for them.

"Oh my god! Ed!" Lee exclaimed rushing over. To Oswald she said, "You were supposed to wait for me! I could have helped him sooner if you had."

"If I had waited, I might not have made it in time." Oswald snapped in annoyance, "I did what I had to."

For a moment Lee looked like she was about to argue with him. She must have thought better of it, letting out an exasperated sigh. Edward was relieved. He didn't think he had the strength to remain standing much longer. Lee went around to his other side and helped Oswald carry him inside.

As Lee patched him up, Oswald never left his side. The man held onto Edward's hand, giving the occasional gentle squeeze. Lee didn't bother to try to persuade him to give her space to work. She knew it would be pointless anyway. When she was done stitching the last cut, she gave Edward something for the pain. She lingered a while afterwards just to be there for him. She blinked away tears as she told him how glad she was that he was okay. Edward appreciated her care. He knew they were friends, but he had never guessed that he meant that much to Lee. He told her so.

"We aren't just friends, Ed." Lee insisted, "We're family."

Edward was warmed by her words. He liked the sound of it. Family. He had to suppress the urge to chuckle when he saw the somewhat jealous expression on Oswald's face. Lee gave him a careful hug before saying her goodbyes and departing. 

Edward was left alone with Oswald. Tension filled the silence between them. It was clear to him now that Oswald still cared about him. But what else might he be feeling? Was he still angry? Was there any chance they could work things out? Would Oswald still want him? Oswald still hadn't let go of his hand.

"You came for me. Saved me... Why?" Edward was afraid to hear the answer but couldn't avoid it any longer. He had to know. 

"I was wrong."

_What?_

"I shouldn't have pushed you away without hearing you out." Oswald explained, "I was hurt and... it almost cost me. I don't want to lose you."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Edward asked nervously. 

"If you can forgive me." Oswald whispered, "Leslie told me everything. You weren't planning to betray me like I believed. I would have known that if I hadn't trusted Butch's words over yours. If not for her, you might have been..."

Oswald looked away ashamed. Edward caressed his hand with his thumb, contemplating Oswald's words. He had almost died. It seemed to always be the same for them. Everything ruined by the secrets they kept. 

"I am more easily lost than gained but can last a lifetime if treasured.  
I may give strength to your words but can be broken by an invention.  
What am I?" 

Oswald smiled fondly at Edward before replying, "trust."

Edward nodded, smiling back at Oswald. He knew Oswald would understand him. 

"We need to be able to trust each other. No more secrets."

"I agree." Oswald confirmed.

"So if either of us has anything to say, now is the time." 

They were both silent for a moment. Edward fidgeted nervously, trying to think if he had anything else hidden. Oswald appeared to be doing the same.

"I love you!" Oswald blurted. A second later he added, "And I trust you. I have nothing else to confess."

Edward had never felt more relieved. To hear that Oswald still loved him had him grinning from ear to ear. That Oswald trusted him meant they could work things out.

"I love you too." Feeling emboldened by Oswald's words, he added, "And I want to stay with you. Here. Home."

"I want that too." Oswald said before leaning forward for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward slowly recovers from his injuries. Family fluff. And Oswald has a surprise for Edward.

While he was healing, Edward was officially moved into the Van Dahl manor. Leslie Thompkins brought over what few possessions Edward had during his stay in the Narrows. Which wasn't much. Oswald arranged these neatly while setting up Edward's old room. Edward wondered how long it would remain his. Surely this was only temporary. When Oswald had agreed to let him stay, he had hoped it might be as more than just a roommate. Were they not a couple now? Didn't couples share a room? He didn't push the matter though, not even bringing it up to question Oswald. After everything that had occurred and finally winning back the man's trust, maybe it would be okay to take things slow.

Despite their seperate rooms, Edward felt closer to Oswald than ever before. He was still bedridden and healing so Oswald came to his room every morning carrying in a breakfast for two. He would sit at the edge of Edward's bed as they dined on whatever Oswald had brought them. And before he left for the day, Oswald would peck Edward's cheek affectionately. 

At noon, it was Martin who would bring him lunch. He was glad it was the kid and not Olga. He felt fairly certain she still didn't like him. Besides, after lunch, the boy would hang around and the two would spend hours exchanging riddles. Martin was actually really good at them. He was able to answer a good 90% of everything he was asked. Edward considered this very impressive for a child his age considering he never went easy on him. The boy would ask him riddles in return, and though he was never fully stumped by them, the riddles did provide a good challenge. Aside from riddles, Martin still made good company. He would bring Edward things to occupy his mind. Books, puzzles, and sometimes he would bring Sally into the room to play. Edward enjoyed helping Martin train the pet penguin to do different tricks.

In the evenings, Oswald would come home a little early to have dinner with the both of them. They would all sit on the bed together, plates in laps, talking about their day. Edward loved how much it felt like home, like family. 

Gradually, Edward healed from his wounds. One day, when he was feeling mostly recovered, Oswald came to him and told Edward he had something to show him. Oswald led Ed out of his room eagerly. The man seemed quite excited.

"What is it, Oswald?" Edward asked curiously as they made their way down into the basement. Had Oswald gotten another penguin perhaps? He voiced his query aloud. Oswald chuckled at the thought. He had been considering getting a playmate for Sally. 

"But, no, Ed. This is a surprise for you actually." Oswald told him looking quite pleased as he led Ed through a door and into a freezing storage room.

"Tada!"

Edward was stunned. He didn't know what to say. There in the room stood three frozen figures that he instantly recognized. Barbara, Tabby, and Butch! 

"After what they did to you, I thought you might want a little revenge." Oswald grinned as he explained, "All three are still alive in there. Leave them, unfreeze and torture them, kill them. Whatever you want to do with them, they're yours."

"I, um... thank you, Oswald." Edward murmured in an attempt to show appreciation. It was a thoughtful gesture. However, Oswald caught the distressed look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Ed? You don't seem happy." Oswald asked, confused.

"Before you rescued me, Butch was about to let me go." Edward explained, "Because we were friends."

" _Really_?" Oswald questioned in surprise. It wasn't a tone that suggested he thought Edward was lying to him. It was more just bewilderment that the two could ever get along in any way let alone actually be friends.

Edward had told Oswald about his friendship with Grundy, but never about the man's original identity as Butch. Without that piece of information it would be hard for Oswald to understand why he cared so much about Butch's fate. He would have to tell him. He sighed before beginning, "Before he regained his memories as Butch, he was Grundy, my friend. We helped each other while I was working in the Narrows. It started out that I was just using him. He was strong and easy to manipulate. But he was always there for me. I grew fond of him."

"I see. So I take it you would rather he _not_ be encased in a block of ice?"

"Yeah."

"He could still be dangerous. Butch was the one who kidnapped you, after all." Oswald reminded him, "But I did say they were yours do with as you want. It's your decision."

"I can't leave him like this. I owe it to Grundy not to." Ed replied.

"Very well. We'll unfreeze him. What about the other two?"

...

They were no longer in the freezing basement room and Oswald had left to take care of other things. Edward was on his own.

As the man defrosted, Edward wondered which one of them would wake up. Would it be Butch or Grundy? He was hopeful that his pal would be returned to his former self. That he could have Grundy back. After all, he himself had become dumber after spending some time frozen. It wasn't quite the same though. In his case, he had been frozen for months, not merely several weeks.

Edward watched as the other man's eyes opened and focused on him. He waited in anticipation for him to speak. Who was it?

"Nygma?" 

Edward's heart sank. He was still Butch.

"What happened?" Butch asked in confusion, still obviously dazed from being frozen.

"Oswald had you frozen. For what you did to me." Edward sighed.

"Then why am I unfrozen now?" 

"Because we are friends." Edward admitted, "You may be back to being Butch, but Grundy is still in there somewhere. You were willing to save me before, so I'm willing to let you go now. Provided you won't attempt to kidnap me again?"

Butch chuckled at that, "No, I won't be trying that again."

"Good." Edward smiled. He meant it genuinely.

"What about Tabby?" Butch asked, looking suddenly concerned. His expression darkened as he said, "If she's hurt, I can't make any promises. Not even for old times sake."

Edward had expected this response. He knew that the man's loyalty to that woman would trump whatever remained of his and Grundy's fragile friendship. He wished it wasn't so, but he wasn't surprised. Edward led Butch back into the room containing Tabby's and Barbara's still frozen forms. He explained that Tabby would be fine. She was in no danger of permanent damage.

"What happens next is up to you." Edward told Butch, "I'll let you have her, on the condition that you both leave Gotham."

"You have my word." Butch responded immediately. 

"I'll see to it she is unfrozen then."

"Nygma, I need her too." Butch pointed to Barbara.

This he had _not_ anticipated. Edward could not fathom why Butch would want Barbara as well. Whatever. It was not really his concern. As long as all three left the city, it didn't matter to him. He took a moment before replying, "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not, but I think I'll take her anyway. Tabby would kill me if I didn't."

"I suppose she would." Edward laughed lightly.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Edward suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug. It caught him off guard, but after the initial shock wore away, he returned the embrace. It was gentler than Grundy's hugs. He could actually still breath. But there was something familiar in it, like a little piece of Grundy was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long it took me to update this. I just don't seem to have motivation for anything lately. This is not the last chapter and I hope to have more eventually. I won't say soon because I'm in kind of a funk right now but who knows. Anyway, kudos and comments if you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading ♡


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Oswald are now happily living together. It is so close to being everything Edward ever wanted. But he wants more and wonders if Oswald feels the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished something! Whoo! I've been in kind of a funk lately with writing nygmobblepot, but felt inspired after seeing @mordredllewenjones adorable fanart on tumblr. I probably never would have finished this otherwise, so thank you so much! Anyway, here it is at last. A proper ending for this story.

Edward easily settled into his new routine living with Oswald and Martin. Every morning, he was the first to rise and dress for the day. Once dressed, he would head into the kitchen to make breakfast. It had taken some convincing to get Olga to temporarily relinquish control of the kitchen in the morning, but in the end she had grudgingly relented. Though an unnecessary chore, Edward was pleased. He enjoyed cooking and he liked feeding his new family. 

Right as he would finish setting the table, a drowsy Martin would mosey into the dining room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The boy would take a seat across from Edward. The chair at the head of the table was always left for Oswald.

Martin and Edward would share conspiratorial grins as each drowned their pancakes (or waffles) in syrup, before Oswald arrived to scold them for it. They were always quick to finish off the sweets before the Penguin joined them for breakfast. Once Oswald was seated, the evidence of their sugary crimes would disappear in place of healthier breakfast choices such as eggs and fruit. 

Oswald would smile and comment, "Don't eat too much jam on the toast, Martin. A growing boy needs a proper breakfast."

He never knew that some sweet jam was the least of it. Never knew his son's actual sugar intake. Edward and Martin were, by now, practiced at holding a straight face and Oswald was none the wiser.

After breakfast, Edward would gather the dishes up to wash. If he was going to dirty them by cooking, then he was going to clean them as well. It was an unspoken agreement between him and Olga, and he knew that if he were to neglect this responsibility, he would quickly lose his cooking privileges.

As Edward washed up, Oswald would ready Martin for school. He hovered over him like a mother hen, fixing his hair, tucking his shirt, and packing his backpack. Sometimes, Martin would tap his foot impatiently. He was old enough to do these things for himself but had learned not to argue with his father. Other times, he simply sighed in resignation. Although Oswald never seemed to notice, Edward would chuckle lightly when he caught it. Once Martin was ready, Ed would take the boy to school. 

After dropping off Martin, Edward would drive to the Iceberg Lounge to meet Oswald. There were no more secrets between them and Oswald trusted him enough for them to work together once more. Together they handled both the legitimate business of running the club and the illegitimate business of running Gotham's underworld. 

In the afternoons, it was Ed that would pick up Martin from school and drive him home. Sometimes, Edward would stay and help him with homework. This wasn't very often, however. The boy was incredibly bright and rarely needed the assistance. Sometimes, the two would venture into the basement to play with or teach their pet penguin some new tricks. Sometimes, Edward would go back to the club and continue working. Most nights, Oswald would come home early enough to enjoy dinner with his two favorite people. These were the nights, Edward liked best.

After Martin was sent to bed, Edward and Oswald would often stay up talking and just generally enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, over a shared bottle of wine. Sometimes they would hold one another. Sometimes they would kiss. But eventually, they would each retire to their own seperate rooms. And Edward would struggle to fall asleep. Despite the thick, soft blankets and plush pillows, his bed felt cold laying in it alone.

Yes, Edward had easily settled into this routine. In most ways, he was more than content. He had never felt more comfortable and happy in his life. But he wanted more. He wanted physical intimacy. Well, more than that really. He wanted to be able to satisfy his sexual desires with Oswald. He had hoped Oswald would someday want that too. 

With each passing day, he became more frustrated, not knowing the best way to broach the topic. They had been living together for a few months and still, Oswald seemed content to continue as they were. If that was the way things were to be, Edward would adjust and accept it. He loved Oswald wholeheartedly and that would not change. He just wished he knew for certain. Did Oswald have any interest in him that way or not?

So one night, when they were about to part for the night, Edward finally worked up the courage to ask, "Oswald, um.. would you?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Would you want to, um, spend the night in my room tonight?" He was trying desperately not to sound too eager.

"Oh! Um, Ed, I..." Oswald floundered. He didn't have to finish. Edward could see the discomfort plainly in the other's face.

"It's okay. Forget I said anything." Edward waved it away, as though he could solve the problem by dismissing it.

"Goodnight, Oswald." Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to Oswald's cheek before turning to flee down the hall. Fleeing his embarrassment. _Stupid! Ignoramus! Blockhead!_ He berated himself. He dreaded facing Oswald the next morning.

Morning was worse than he had imagined. For the first time, since he had started to live with Oswald, the man did not come to breakfast. Edward and Martin ate on their own. Martin informed Edward, using his notepad that Oswald had left early that day and not to wait for him.

After breakfast, Edward continued his usual regimen and washed the dishes. Martin prepared for school on his own, a satisfied smile on his face when he met Edward at the front door. Edward ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and tried not to be nervous about Oswald's break in their morning habits. Surely this had nothing to do with last night. It was merely a coincidence and things would be normal when he got to the Iceberg Lounge. 

Things were not normal when he arrived at the Iceberg Lounge. Edward couldn't quite figure out what was different, but something was off, setting his nerves on edge. The usual staff seemed flustered and scrambled about in their work. When Edward entered Oswald's office, a quick formal greeting was all he got as acknowledgement of his presence. At lunch, Oswald suggested that Edward take the day off early. That he had earned it and there wasn't much else to do anyway. Edward reluctantly agreed, feeling that he probably didn't have much choice.

When he came home that night, Oswald was more or less his usual self. This was a great relief to Edward. He had been worrying about the odd behavior all day. The mood at dinner was light and comfortable and Edward could feel himself relaxing. Until Martin went off to bed. Then the earlier strangeness continued. Oswald excused himself and retired to bed early. Edward tried not to read too much into it, but felt that something must be horribly wrong. It was like Oswald was avoiding him.

This went on for several days. Oswald became even more absent and would sometimes disappear with some barely plausible excuse for leaving. And when Edward did see Oswald, the man seemed aloof and inattentive. Edward was beginning to panic. What if he had pushed things too soon? What if Oswald had decided that this wasn't working? What if he didn't want him anymore?

His greatest fears seemed realised when Oswald asked him to speak with him in private after finishing up the morning's paperwork. He told Edward that there was something very important he wanted to discuss and asked him to follow him. They left the Iceberg Lounge in what felt like the longest car ride of Edward's life. 

When they arrived back at the Van Dahl mansion, Edward was a bundle of nerves. What could Oswald possibly want to talk to him about? Whatever it was it seemed serious and Edward didn't like the grim look on Oswald's face. A sudden realization startled poor Edward. Was Oswald going to break up with him?

They entered their shared home, and Oswald led Edward into the sitting room. He sat Edward down on the sofa, wringing his hands and Edward felt doomed. Oh dear. This was it. Oswald opened his mouth to speak, but Edward couldn't hold back any longer and jumped up to stop him.

"Oswald, please! Forget what I said before. That doesn't matter." Filled with panic, the words came out in a rush, "This is enough. The way things are. Please just don't send me away!"

"What?" Came Oswald's dumbfounded response.

"Even if you can't see me that way. Or if you don't love me anymore, I still... you and Martin, you're both my family now. I don't want to lose that!" Edward sobbed, "Please, Oswald, I can-"

"Hold on!" Oswald interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Edward's rambling. 

Edward rubbed his eyes with the heel of one hand. It did little to wipe away the tears still streaming down his face. Oswald reached out and pulled Edward into an embrace, letting the other man's weight lean into him. Edward in turn buried his face into the crook of Oswald's neck. He clung to the smaller man wishing to just stay this way. If this was the last time Oswald would hold him like this, he didn't want it to ever end. But it did. Oswald gently pulled away, looking Edward in the eye.

"Better?" Oswald asked.

Edward nodded, despite feeling like falling apart.

"Ed, what exactly did you think was happening here?" Oswald questioned calmly.

"Aren't you breaking up with me?" Edward whispered, still teary.

"God, Edward! No!" Oswald looked horrified, "Ed, I love you!"

Edward felt relieved. He had been so afraid he'd messed everything up. After all that they had been through and the way Oswald had forgiven and loved him despite it all, Edward still had trouble believing he could really have love like this. That he deserved it. He'd been afraid he had pushed too far. Asked for too much and broken what they had. He'd been so sure of the end. But Oswald still loved him! So then why had he been acting so strangely?

"Oswald, I love you too. But you've been so distant recently. And cold towards me. I thought you were avoiding me." Edward murmured.

"I may have been distant recently." Oswald admitted sheepishly, "but not for the reasons you think. I've been preoccupied with something. Something I've clearly messed up terribly."

"What something?" Edward inquired, eyes finally drying. Now that he knew Oswald was not breaking up with him, he was curious. What was Oswald hiding from him, if not that?

"As you may have noticed, I can be a little old fashioned." Oswald began to explain.

"Classic is a better word for it." Edward interjected.

"Fine, _classic_ then." Oswald chuckled, "When you expressed interest in sharing a bed the other night, I wanted to do things the _classic_ way. Before taking that next step, I decided I would propose to you."

Propose?! Had Edward really heard that correctly?

"I love you, Ed. And I wanted to officially make you part of this family." Oswald told a wide-eyed Edward. 

But he still had not properly asked the question. Edward blushed, remaining silent. Waiting. Waiting for him to try again. Recognizing the second chance for what it was, Oswald carefully crouched down on one knee, using his cane to steady himself. Once kneeling more or less comfortably, he pulled a little black box from his coat pocket, opening it to reveal a dazzlingly green gemmed ring within. Edward gasped.

"Edward Nygma, you are the one riddle I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life unraveling. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes!" Edward proclaimed in delight.

With that, Oswald beamed and took hold of Edward's hand. He slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. The two lingered, hand clasped in hand, gazing admiringly down.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this." Oswald told him, standing. Edward helped pull him to his feet.

"I feel the same." Edward replied with the widest grin. He couldn't stop smiling.

"I suppose this means we have a wedding to plan." Oswald noted.

"It does." Edward agreed, his grin turning mischievous, "Let me take care of it and I'll make sure it's an event no one will ever forget."

"My dear Ed, that's exactly what I'm afraid of." Oswald quipped.

It was amazing how quickly Edward had cycled through so many emotions in such a short span of time. It was overwhelming! He had gone from feeling total despair to positively elated within mere minutes. Now, caught up in the moment, Edward swept a startled Penguin off his feet. Oswald glared up at Edward, possibly regretting his decision to marry this lunatic. But Edward merely laughed before planting a kiss to the other man's frowning mouth. He couldn't believe it. They were going to be married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck around to read this till the end ♡


End file.
